


or treats

by Areiton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton





	or treats

They have a tradition--it started when they were kids, trick or treating together, and spending the night together when their parents went to Uncle Peter’s Halloween party. As they got older, it turned into carving pumpkins and handing out candy, watching horror movies they’d seen a thousand times. But now--

College meant  _ parties. _

Derek hates parties. He glares at the bucket of candy and sighs. 

~*~ 

College has been good for Stiles. 

It’s not that Derek  _ minds _ . It’s just--he always knew that Stiles was beautiful. Laura teased him about it but he didn’t mind. He was used to being teased by Laura and if it was about Stiles--well at least that was true. Stiles with his wide grin, sarcastic humor, and never ending chatter, with his pale skin and too big eyes and body he was still growing into--he was breathtaking, and Derek can’t remember a time when he didn’t want him. 

He never understood the way the idiots they went to school with never got it. Never saw past the rambling to see his brilliance, never saw past the ill-fitting clothes to see his beauty, never saw past the sharp cutting humor to see how much he cared about the people around him. 

He never understood it, but then he never  _ really _ wanted it to change. 

No one saw Stiles, and that meant no one was taking him--

And then college happened.

College happened and suddenly that sharp brilliance was attractive, other people understood his humor. He didn’t dress different, really, but he grew into his always promising good looks and lean strength, and it was like--everyone woke up at the same time. 

Laura said it didn’t matter. 

Said Stiles adored him and wouldn’t go anywhere--but there is the fear. 

Stiles is his best friend--but how much of that is simply because there was never a better option?

The door bangs open and Stiles spills in. He’s got glitter in his hair, and a flower crown perched haphazardly there, and a lopsided grin. 

“Ready?” 

“For what?” Derek blinks at him and Stiles kinda stalls for a second, his expression doing something complicated. 

“We--I got pumpkins? And Dad is expecting us to do the candy, since he’s working. I mean--if you have plans--” 

“No!” Derek blurts. “I--of course I don’t. Yeah.” 

Stiles visiblity perks up and Derek scrambles to shove his feet into shoes, grabbing the bucket of candy and shoving it at Stiles who smiles down at it, fondly, while he waits for Derek. 

“Stiles,” Caitlin purrs and Derek kind of pauses. “You comin’ to the party tonight?” 

She’s dressed as a sexy….something. Derek squints. He thinks it’s supposed to be a witch? And she’s looking at Stiles like she wants to eat him. She slides a dirty smirk toward Derek. “You can bring roomie.” 

“Sorry, kitten,” Stiles says easily and  _ oohh!  _ She’s a sexy cat, “we’ve got plans.” 

She pouts, and Stiles laughs, brushing a kiss into her hair before he grabs Derek by the wrist and dragging him into the stairwell. 

They get almost to the sheriff’s house before Derek blurts out, “You don’t have to do this.” 

Stiles arches an eyebrow and turns onto his dad’s street. “Do what, big guy?” 

“ _ This. _ You can go to the party--you don’t have to skip things like that for me.” 

Stiles frowns. “You want to go to the party?” 

Derek sighs. Of course not. He  _ hates _ parties. 

“You  _ hate _ parties,” Stiles protests. 

“You don’t,” Derek says, sulky and trying not to be. 

“You think--”

“Caitlin wanted you to go. You don’t have to turn her down--I’ll be fine on my own.” 

Stiles is quiet, and then, “If you don’t want to hang out, you can just say that, man.” He shoves out of the jeep and storms up to house, and Derek curses as he stumbles after him. 

“Wait,” he grits out and Stiles stills. He looks--familiar and beautiful and a little bit sad, and Derek  _ hates _ when Stiles looks sad. He’s quiet while Stiles starts tracing designs on the pumpkins, and carves the bottom out, a tense sort of waiting stretching between them.

“You have options,” Derek says, haltingly. “You don’t--you can go to parties and you  _ like _ parties.”

“I’ve always had options, Der. I just  _ like  _ our tradition.”

Derek blinks and turns that over in his head, and then, “Caitlin wanted to fuck you.” 

“Caitlin wants to fuck both of us,” Stiles says easily and Derek chokes on his tongue. Stiles smirks and pushes the first pumpkin to Derek. “But I told her no.” 

“Why?” Derek asks, curious despite himself as he starts scooping pumpkin guts out. He isn’t stupid enough to think Stiles isn’t attracted to Caitlin. 

“Because when I fuck you, it won’t be with a sexy cat between us.”

Derek freezes at that, and looks up. Stiles is staring at him, his eyes steady, but Derek can see the tiny tremor in his hands. 

He has pumpkin guts on his fingers, and he doesn’t give a damn, just shoves them into Stiles hair and drags him into a kiss. 

It’s wet and hot, and a little off center and when Stiles whines and tilts his head it’s fucking  _ perfect, _ and Derek wants to crawl into his lap and fuck himself on the hard cock he can feel pressing against his thigh. 

“We’re gonna hand out candy,” he whispers against Stiles’ lips and Stiles makes a low distressed noise. 

“And then I’m gonna take you to our dorm room and I’m gonna ride you until you forget your name. Sound good?” 

“Sounds perfect,” Stiles whispers. 

Derek smirks, and kisses him again. 

The doorbell ringing makes them spring apart, and Derek huffs as Stiles opens the door, a flush high in his cheeks. It’s going to be a long few hours. 

~*~ 

Caitlin smiles at them, when Stiles leads Derek into class on Monday, a hickey on his throat, and gives them a very pointed look that makes Stiles blush and Derek crowd possessively against his back.

She laughs and Derek wonders if maybe he owes the sexy cat a thank you card. 

 


End file.
